The Love that Can't be
by blackfire93
Summary: Blade replaces Peter Pan and fall's in love with Hook the love is mutal but they can never be together as each has a part to play in Neverlands circle.


** About this One-shot fan-fiction I want to clear up some things before you read the story. Peter Pan finally grew up having found someone else {Blade} to take over caring for Neverland and all the inhabitants, Blade is a 19 year old from the 21****st**** Century. Peter Pan only chose her because she volunteered and promised to never leave Neverland longer than four days and nights for as long as she lived. Tinker-bell went with Peter Pan to England and as far as I know Peter got married and has six boys and five girls. Peter is now a famous play-writer of two stories which of course were mostly about him. Okay that's all for now the rest I will clear up at the end of the story. **

Hook stared out over the stormy sea, "_**How many years had he stood at this exact same spot plotting revenge on Peter Pan?"**_ Hook wondered to himself as he let his eye's roam the sea and sky hoping for a glimpse of the one person who could cheer him up. "_**Where is she?"**_ Hook muttered. Suddenly the sea grew calm and the sun broke through the heavy black clouds. _**"Finally!"**_ Hook exclaimed a smile gracing his lips as he turned toward his crew. _**"It seems that Blade has finally come back, ready the cannons and get into positions!"**_ Hook ordered as he walked towards his cabin to get ready. Hook opened his weapons cabinet and though back to the day that Blade had first come to Neverland. As a general rule Hook thought of girls as weak and useless addition to the human race however in the case of Blade he had learned that was definitely NOT the case! When Hook had first glimpsed Blade he thought that she was a boy because of the way she looked and the way she was clothed. (_Although when Hook had seen her up close there was no mistaking the fact that she was a girl and not a boy.)_ Blade had short black hair that usually covered her left eye from view and she was as tan as Peter Pan. Instead of a dress like the first two girls' that came to Neverland, Blade was wearing black half-pants (Blade called them basketball shorts) and a black short-sleeve shirt that Blade called a T-shirt she also carried weapons that she hid under her clothes, and she didn't wear any shoes.

A knock on the door to Hook's cabin brought him out of his thoughts, he hurried up and grabbed two pistols and another sword then headed for the door. Hook flung open the door expecting to see Smee standing there and the rest of the crew hollering cusses and the sound of their guns going off instead there was no-one there and the deck was quite. Hook stepped out to see what was going on, the Jolly Rodger's deck looked like it had been bombarded by hot-pink and lime-green paint. [Hook knew these colors because of a previous fight with Blade that involved paint from Blade's world, but that's another story for another time.] The mast was now flying what looked like a rainbow colored baby blanket and all of the Jolly Roger's crew was tied up and unconscious, they all had pink bandannas tied around their heads and matching pink tutu's on around their paunch beer bellies. The pirates all looked ridiculous and Hook was impressed by how much Blade had done but painting his ship with those ridiculous colors and replacing his flag with that …that **THING** was crossing the line.

"_**Blade!"**_ Hook ground out, his face changing colors as he grew angrier and angrier. "_**Awww. You called for me I think you missed me." **_A sarcastic female voice said from behind Hook. Hook took a couple of step forward before whirling around, having learned a lesson from previous times. Blade had all ready snatched one of the pirate's swords and in seconds Blade and Hook were in the middle of a heated fight. Since Hook couldn't fly he would use his pistols when Blade flew out of his reach. After about five minutes of continues action Hook's three pistols were completely out of shot and Blade had separated Hook and his sword. Blade pressed the tip of her sword to Hook's throat for a couple seconds before smiling and putting the sword away as she dropped to the ship's deck. _**"So how about a …"**_ Blade didn't get to finish as a yawn cut off her words. _**"I better get some sleep all of these late nights are a killer. See you around." **_Blade said as she began to rise in the air. _**"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"**_ Hook asked with a raised eyebrow, Blade grinned and dropped back down onto the deck and walked towards Hook, _**"What exactly would I be forgetting?"**_ She asked with smirk as she stood directly in front of Hook. Blade knew what Hook was referring to however she loved teasing him and would do so at almost every opportunity. Hook didn't say anything but instead reached out and grabbed her waist with his left hand that had finally grown back, (with a little magical help from the fairies after he signed a blood oath not to hurt them again) and pulled her up against him. With his right hand he tilted her head back and claimed her lips with his. The kiss soon went from gentle to passionate as Blade took over the kiss, pressing Hook up against the mast. After a couple of minutes they parted both breathing heavily, Blade and Hook smiled a bittersweet smile at each other before Blade rose into the air and seconds later disappeared from sight.

Out of sight from both Hook and Blade, Tiger Lily the Indian Princess and the Fairy King and Queen watched the familiar sight with sadness. For no matter how much Blade and Hook loved each other they could never be together, they each had a part to play in Neverland and no-one could do anything about it. The three of them sighed and silently left their hearts heavy at their inability to do anything to help the two lovers that could never be.


End file.
